


935

by turningtodust



Series: Beyond the screen [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Body Suit, Dave is Daven for short, Elena suit, F/M, Ray is Raymon's nickname, Raymon is Dave's pet raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningtodust/pseuds/turningtodust
Summary: Dave is on the prowl. Again. Vicky is bitten and played with. Again. Stefan falls in love. Again. Caroline is a bitch pre-vamp, and a fun bitch post-vamp. Always. Bonnie believes her Gram is coo-coo. Still. Elena is Elena. Kind of.
Series: Beyond the screen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625389





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

**935**

**Chapter I**

**part 1: Pilot**

—

The best dream is when you are allowed to wake up. Imagine being stuck in a dream because it isn’t a dream but your new reality. You just want it to be fake for the purpose of waking up from it.

I want to wake up! Let me open my eyes and be in my body in my reality. This, this around me is NOT my reality.

—

At first, I could go along with it because like usual dreams I was not much in control of it. I went through the day like the sort of normal teenage girl Elena Gilbert was. Seeing what she saw. Wasn’t much. Feeling what she felt. A lot of repressed sadness for her dead parents. Guilt for Matt. Curiosity and intrigue for Stefan Salvatore and a deep tug in her navel telling her that this guy was different.

This body I was in was Elena for the day. I was myself in hers. It was like wearing a costume suit for the day. Do you know the feeling? It is like wearing a mask or gloves. You are and you are not holding this milkshake. There is a very slim barrier between your sensitive skin and the translucent glass. You know that the glass is cold and hard but you don’t feel it directly. Elena gets that experience first and then you get it as a memory, as a fact. It should be cold and hard. That was my first day as Elena, not Elena.

So back to the weird tug. Elena unconsciously felt it and I received it directly. Because I receive second what she gets first. It makes sense to me. That tug was not telling me: “Oh hey, vampire!” No, It was more like “Love of my life.” or “Magnet” That sort of instinct.

I could little by little use the five senses with the Elena suit. I could not wear other suits like any other dream where nothing was logical. So I went with it. Elena did what she did best: Live and chat. Annoy her Brother. Scream when required. Especially when Vicky got Raymoned in the woods. And write in her diary about her poor lonesome life. Okay, so, I know she has got a hard time with that life but come on! I saw that episode time and time again. The first time, I was very young. Then, I grew up. Somewhat. I grew out of tvd. Kind of. Some seasons I like. Some I hate. Some ships I love to read about. Some character bashing I need to function in my daily life. Mainly Elena. So I ask you, people, out there. That do not hear me. “Why me?” or “Why her?”

When Elena Gilbert aka ‘the suit I was wearing’ woke up and I woke up with her seeing her bedroom, looking at what she was looking at too, I knew. It was that tug thing again. I knew this was unfortunately not a dream.


	2. Night of the Comet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Chapter 2! (Already wrote ch.3)

**935**

**Chapter I**

**part 2: Night of the Comet**

**“Dear Diary,**

**This morning is different. I can sense it, feel it. I am awake. The first time in a long time, I feel completely wide awake. For once I do not** not **regret the day before it begins. I** do not **welcome the day. Because I know I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I** don’t **feel good.”**

—

One thing about Elena I forgot is post-Stefan Elena smiles a lot. My cheeks hurt. Correction, my Elena suit cheeks hurt. I really want to soothe them and keep my suit lips from falling off my Elena suit face. This is getting old, Reeeal fast. Perhaps I am Elena? I wish. Not. Perhaps yes, because I currently am listening to Elena talk and people talking to her without my contribution. Not that it would help much. I would just scream at everyone. Starting at Stefan. “Stop making puppy eyes at Not-me!” “Bonnie, no! Don’t encourage this!” “Look Stefan, Caroline! Have fun!” “Aaaaaaaaaah”

Oh, Thank God, Tanner the saviour! “Yes, Stefan is bothering me” And the bell rings and oh the book! Thank you, Stefan! Oh is that your first lie to Elena? “It was passed down through the family." Riiiight, and I am a unicorn. Oh, wait Elena is a unicorn. Sort of very rare creature. Right? That is what a doppelganger is. Rare and powerful blood? like a unicorn. Right? Right? hmm…

Oh, Matt! Lovely Matt. See, Elena should have stayed with Matty. Much better. Or maybe it isn’t a good idea for Matt to be with Elena. I mean, Elena is so much work. That’s mean. I’ve been really mean. Sorry. Not talking anymore.

Oh… I know I said I wouldn’t talk anymore but hear this? Vampire. Of course, Vicky says vampire. Raymon put on a show for her. Fog, crow or raven and boom! Damon. Teeth and all bites her on the neck — obviously. The nurse even said and I quote ‘She lost a lot of blood’. What else could it be? Wait… How do I remember what the nurse said? I was not there. And the episode I watched it a long time ago. It was a week ago. Still… I should not be able to remember that.

Wow…

Did you…

What?

Is that a memory?

Is that my memory?

Oh

My goodness

I remember.

I can remember.

This is weird.

This is like built-in glasses or lenses in the Elena suit.

And…

I can watch what happens? At the same time, it happens?

Creepy

Very creepy

huh…

hmmm

ok

…

—

Where was I?

**“And then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then, what?”**

**“So then, nothing.”** Oh… I know that time.

**“You and Stefan talked all night. There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?”**

**“Nope,”** thank god. **“We didn’t go there.”**

**“Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut.”**

Ew.

See? I did not much grow up. LOL.

**“We just talked for hours.”** Maybe I would have done without. I think I slept before them cause I do not remember that. I am grateful for that reprieve.

**“What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already. Okay, it’s easy.”**

Oh… wait for it wait for it…

**“Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex.”**

**“Profond”** Well, I like it. I know, not very mature. I did not say I was mature. Don’t look at me like that!

**“mm”**

**“Where are you going?”**

**“Caroline’s right.”** Oh uh… keys… **“It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I’ll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do.”** Keys… car! No, Elena! Come back.

Arg. Go back. Bonnie brought you here. Elenaaaa! Hitting this suit does nothing. Eleeeena. Eeeeeelena!

Come on! Even stomping my foot like a small child does not help.

Go Baaaaaa **ck**

**Elena**

**Elena, Bonnie brought you here.**

**Go back!**

Oh… What?

Was it not Bonnie who brought you here?

How come you’ve got a car? Have you always owned a car? What is going on?

Oh

Is that what they call Fanon?

Oh

Fanon.

**[Rings Bell]**

Oh hey… Already there… This is weird.

**[Knocks on door]**

**[Door creaks]**

What? Don’t go in! It’s a trap. Elena! It’s a trap. **“Stefan?”** Nope… Not him… Those memories are so weird. No… What are you doing entering? That is an offence. A… **“Stefan?”** Oh… wow… That is a big ass house. No wonder…

**[Door creaks]**

What was that? Okay… spooky silence. ‘ **What is going on here?’** Wait I know. I know.

**[Crow caws]**

**‘Ahhh’** Ahhh

Fuck!

Raymon!

Aaaaah!

**“I… I’m sorry for barging in. The door was…” ‘Uuh’** Same feeling here. The door’s closed! **“…open.”** Is he looking at us creepy? Why? Oh! Kat?

**“You must be Elena.”**

Nooo, really? 

**“I’m Damon. Stefan’s brother.”**

**“He didn’t tell me he had a brother.”**

**“Well-“**

Okay… Not hearing more than that. I do not want to see that testosterone fight. It wasn’t really one. But I don’t want to see that scene again. Pissy contest. Don’t let Dave beat you up, Elena. Stefan loves you. Already. You love him too. No worries. Huh… I can even see myself rolling my eyes. Inside Elena. That’s kind of gross. No really. Wow.

Oh! Now it’s my turn to try and not slap the smile of my face. Uh… I actually missed Dave a lot more then I first thought.

Aww… and that kiss on the hand! Iiih

OMG fangirling. That’s weird

Tat ist weird

Oooh, burn! Like literary. That was cold Steffy. Brushing Elena off without a word or anything. I could feel the hurt and disappointment! Well, I’m inside her, still. Ouch.

—-

**“He’s on the rebound and has major family issues.”**

**“Well, at least it’s an ex-girlfriend.”**

And… it’s normal. You whine about this now but in a couple of days, you’ll beg the universe to give you anything that isn’t supernatural. Kind of like me. I’m wishing I was not trapped in you.

**“Wait till you get a guy with mommy issues.”**

Aaah! Klaus!

**“Or cheating Issues.”**

Um… Tyler?

**“Or Amphetamine Issues.”**

Ampheta-what?

**“Jeremy. Jeremy, where were you?”**

Oh. I can feel Elena shaking her head. She’s shaking mine at the same time. But when it’s me doing something she does not. Arg! This is torture! Why am I here if I can’t do anything but watch? and feel. I don’t want to feel what Elena feels. It’s all mushy and disappointment and confusion. It’s tiring.

…

It’s impossible to sleep while Elena is trotting around doing Elena things. She loves so many people.

That is a lot of emotions.

Stomachache.

She already has so much emotions for Stefan. It’s overwhelming.

**“Dear Diary, today I convinced myself it’s okay to give up. Don’t take risks. Stick to the status quo, no drama. Now is just not the time. But my reasons aren’t reasons, they are excuses. All I’m doing is hiding from the truth. And the is that… I’m scared Stefan. I’m scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment… that the world’s is just gonna come crashing down and I don’t know if I can survive that.”** Oh, Elena. It’s okay. You’ll be fine. Somewhat. You’ll have your ups and downs. You’ll cry and laugh. You’ll be happy in the end. I saw it. I promise you.

**“Do you wanna know what I would write? I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in.”**

Smile alert

**“Well, this is reality.”**

Smile alert

**“Right here.”**

Aww. I get it. I understand.

Oh… butterflies.

Is that.

Oh my…

My stomach buzzes. That’s new. And weird.

Oh, he’s got soft lips.

Wow.

Uh… he’s beautiful up close.

He tastes good. That’s nice.

Epic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review?  
> thoughts?


	3. Friday Night Bites

**935**

**Chapter I**

**part 3: Friday Night Bites**

I’m scared. Why am I so scared? The last thing I remember is… kissing Stefan. Ew. and Aw. I’m biased. Anyways, I should not feel scared. Wait! I inhabit a teenager. Of course, I would be scared. Right? But the terror I feel is… something else. It’s… is that Dave? What am I doing… in bed… with Dave? Oh shit. Caroline. I’m Caroline? Did I change suits overnight? No.

Ow. My neck hurts.

Oh. Ew. Blood. Sticky. and Red.

Hm

I’m scared. Gosh, I’m terrified. Oh. Oh. He’s a monster. He bit me. Oh. Oh.

Nononono. It’s Dave. Dave is okay. Dave is.

He’s a monster.

He’s a monster.

Get out! Get Out Get Out Out Out

**“Good morning”**

Aaah! Dave! Run!

Aaaah monster veiny face!

——

Aaaah **“Aaah!”**

Uh… Elena woke up scared too. Wait how come I see her now? I see me. This is me. My body. My curly hair. My tiny feet.

Wooh!

Ouch! Something snapped.

Where? Oh, man! I’m back in Elena.

—

Bonnie isn’t one for relationship advice. Ping pong. One day it’s go get him. Next day it’s woooh, hold your horses.

—

“Caroline.”

**Care.** **‘Caroline’**

Dave, it’s Dave’s fault. No, Damon Salvatore. I still have shudders from the weird dream. He’s in a bad place for now. I forgot how bad he was.

“He’s a monster.”

**Damon Salvatore is a monster. ‘Monster’**

—

Pom pom girl is not Elena’s thing.

“Oh, Stefan is so cute in his American football get up! “

Wow. First, the kiss now that? Since when am I enamoured with Stefan Salvatore?

This routine is hard.

“Stefan is distracting.”

What? No, he’s not. Nope!!!!

“So handsome.”

Noooooo!

—

This is awkward. Wasn’t Stefan suppose to say something?

Talk!

Okay… Elena! **Talk! “Did Tanner giveyou a hard time today?” Good job Elena!**

**“Well, he let me on the team, so, I must have done something right.”**

**“Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler through a ball at him and —“**

**“Yeah, I heard”**

Ouh… thanks, Bonnie, way to help. Think something else up. **Bonnie… Bennet! Witches! “Why don’t you talk about your family?”**

**“Um… Divorced. No mum, live with my dad.”**

Uhun… That’s not what I had in mind. **Witches.**

**“mm”**

**“No… about the witches.”** Look! intrigue on Stefan’s face! He turned his head so fast! Aha! See conversation opener! **“Bonnie’s family has a lineage of witches. It’s really cool” And really Real. ‘Real? It’s not real’**

**“Cool isn’t the word I’d use.”**

**“Well, it’s certainly interesting. I’m not too versed, but I know there is a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s.”**

**“My family came by the way of Salem.”**

**“Really?”**

Hah! conversation… there you go!

**[Door bell rings]**

**Uh oh. No! Monster**

**Monster alert. Don’t go there.**

**[Door bell rings]**

**“Are you okay Elena?”**

**“Uh… yeah… I wonder who that could be.”No sit down. Don’t move. “Woh… uh”**

**“Elena? What is going on? Are you sure your okay?”**

**[Door bell rings]**

**Don’t go. Trap. Trap. Monster. Trap. Trap. “I’ll go get it.” Nooo. “No!”**

**“Elena. Hey, Elena, you feeling faint?”**

**“I…” ‘What is wrong with me. I really don’t want to get up.’ Oh. It’s working. She isn’t getting up.**

**[Door bell rings]**

**“I…”**

**“Stefan, stay with Elena. I’ll see who is at the door. Maybe get her some water.”**

**“Sure.”**

**Omg. ‘Oh my god.’**

**“Suprise! Oh… Bonnie! Where’s Elena?”**

**“Caroline…”**

**“Anyways, we brought dessert.”**

**“Oh…”**

**“Hello, Bonnie right? Damon Salvatore, Stefan’s brother, it is nice to meet you.”**

**“What are you doing here?"**

**"Waiting for the host, Miss Elena Gilbert to invite me in.”**

**“You can-“** No! Don’t! **Monster**

**“What are you doing still outside Damon? Come on in.”**

**“I… “ ‘headache. Ow.’ “Urg…”**

**“Elena? Elena?”**

**Monster. Monster. ‘Monster’**

**“Elena drink some water. Here… Better?”**

**“Is she okay? Bonnie? Is Elena okay?”**

**“I’m right here Caroline! And no I don’t feel okay! You—“ ‘Arg! My head.’ “You came uninvited. And you Damon Salvatore are—“ ‘A monster’ Monster.**

**“Yes, Miss Gilbert?”**

**“Elena?! I wanted to see you!”**

**“I’m tired.” ‘I’m going to call it a night.’ “Stefan, Bonnie I’m glad you could go past your differences for tonight it means a lot.” ‘Caroline.’ “Caroline, I’m too tired to do this. I have a massive headache. “ ‘Monster’ “Damon, nice to meet you again. I’ll have to cancel to rest of the evening. I’m sure you understand.”**

**“Are you sure Elena?”**

**“Yes, Bonnie.”**

**“Okay, come on Caroline, let’s go.”**

**“Okay. I’ll eat the cake at home then.”**

**“Uh?”** Is it me or, did Caroline just take back a gift? **“Bye Care!” ‘Whatever’**

**“Well, I hope you will get back on your feet soon then! Stefan, let’s leave the lady alone.”**

No! **Don’t leave. ’Stefan’ “Stefan can stay…” ‘Oups… uh think… think’ “If you want to.”**

**“I can stay. Goodbye Damon”**

**[Door closes]**

**—**

**“Tonight wasn’t so bad I had fun.”**

**“mm. Are you okay?”**

**“Yeah… I’m better. I don’t know what got to me.” ‘I don’t remember’ “I just… I think I got annoyed by Caroline crashing our little party.”**

**“mm”**

**“And your brother… what is he doing with Caroline? I mean—“ ‘Oh’ Is he? He is. Butterflies. Buzzing. ‘Oh,’ That feels good.** Great headache cure.

Oh that teddy bear is in the way

**[Chuckles]**

**His lips are so soft and plush.**

**I want to bask in him. ‘It’s really warm here’**

**Oh yup, good idea Stefan… nice abs. Stef- DAMON!**

**Aaaaaa ”aaaah”**

**[Gasp awake and panting]**

**‘Aah!’**

**‘Omg’**

Raymon? There is no Raymon on the window cill. How come Elena still got the dream? Or did I get the memory of her having the dream?

**—**

**I need a shower.**

**—**

**That’s better**

**—**

**Do I change into the cheerleading outfit?** In Canon. Elena abandons it. Do you want it? **Do you want to cheer? ’No. I used to like it but now, everything is different’ But … ‘It’s complicated.’ No, it’s no. You don’t want to cheer.** I don’t want to cheer. **Easy. Don’t. ‘Okay.’ Okay.**

**—**

**“No more cheerleading?”**

**“No. I quit. I’m a quitter”**

**“No. Hey, you’re not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You’re not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Okay?”**

Oh. Light bulb!

**“I hope you don’t think this is too soon or too weird… I wanted you to have this.”**

**‘Oh wow. This is pretty.’** Yup… pretty powerful. **“Oh my god, it’s beautiful.”**

**“It’s something I had forever and I never wanted to give it to anyone until now.”**

Poor Bekah.

**“I’d very much like it if you’d wear it for me, for good luck.”**

**Against Damon. ‘Hum… smells good’ “Is that rose that I smell?” Vervain. Anti-Damon. Anti-monster.**

**“No, it’s a — it’s a herb.”**

Smile alert

**“It’s nice, huh?”**

**“I love it.”**

**“And I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good.”**

**“We’re a pair. I quit, you start.”**

**“We are… We’re a work in progress. We’ll figure it out.”**

**‘Kiss me.’ No? ‘I’ll do it then.’ ‘Mm. feels…’ Good.** Smile alert. Again!

**“And you’re not in uniform because?”**

Oh, shirt! Caroline got freckles? Since when? 

**[Drummers playing]**

**[Cheering and Whooping]**

**[Chattering]**

**[Tanner speaking indistinctly]**

**“Quiet down for a minute.”**

**So happy. So cheerful. Go, Bonnie! Go, Stefan!**

**“Wait. wait. wait. wait, “**

**‘Go Stefan! Go! Go!’**

**“Let’s be honest here, in the past, we used to let other teams come into out town and roll right over us.”**

**“Booooooh” booooh!**

**“But that is about to change.”**

**[Cheering]**

**Woohooooo! Clap! Smile! Cheer!**

**“…since I’ve seen a kid like this with hands like these.”**

**You can say that again.** Omg. Head outta the gutter young lady. I sound like Elena! Oh Freak!

**[Crowd cheering and whooping]**

**“Let’s give it up for Stefan Salvatore!”**

**[Distant shouting]**

**“Stop it!”**

**Who? What ‘is going on?’**

**“Stop you’re hurting him. Tyler. Tyler stop!”**

**Oh no! the glass bottle! “Jeremy No!” ’Stefan!’ “What the hell Jeremy? Put your head up, you’re bleeding. ”**

**“I’m fine.”**

**“Fine?” ‘Oh my god, Stefan. Blood.’ “Oh, my god, your hand.”**

**“No, it’s fine.”**

**“Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on.” ‘There is nothing there.’ Fast healing. “But I saw it, it was—“**

**“He missed. It’s not my blood.”**

Uh… Stefan’s a bad liar. Who knew?

**“See. I’m fine.”**

**“No, no, no, I saw it.” Yeah, you did. “The glass cut your hand—“**

**“It’s okay. I’m okay. It’s almost kick-off time, so I’ll see you after the game, all right?”**

**‘What was that?’ Fast healing. ‘That’s not possible, not at this rate.’ Here, it is possible.**

**Ask Bonnie.**

**“Can I ask you a question, Bonnie? And you give me a serious—no joke response?”**

**“Of course, what is it?”**

**“The bad mojo, when you touched Stefan and you had that reaction.”**

**“Forget I said that.”**

**No!**

**“Your dinner-party plot won me over.”**

**No… “No Bonnie, seriously. What as it? Did you see something? or…”**

**[Sighs]**

**“It wasn’t clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about… 8, 14, 22.”**

**“Yeah?”**

**“When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and … “**

**“And what, Bonnie tell me”**

**“ It was death.”**

**‘huh?’ told you.**

**“It’s what I imagined death to be like.”**

**—**

**[Man speaking indistinctly over PA]**

**[Car beep]**

**Sighs…**

**[Cheering in the distance]**

**long day**

**longer evening.**

**[Elena gasps then pants]**

**Red alert. Damon here. Run! “You scared me. What are you doing here?”**

**[Whispering]**

**“I’m hiding from Caroline.”**

**“And why is that”**

**[In normal voice]**

**“I need a break. And she talks more than I can listen.”**

**‘Jerk’ Wow? Elena? Wow. Bring it, Girl! Girl Power! “That can be a sign”**

**“Well, she is also awfully young.”**

**Uh… you didn’t have to go out with her then? Duh! “Not much younger than you are!”**

**“Yeah. I don’t see it going anywhere in the bigger picture.”**

**Then, break up!**

**“I think she would drive me crazy.”**

**‘That’s it!’ “Caroline does have annoying traits but we’ve been friends since first grade and that means something to me.”**

**“Duly noted. I’m sorry f I make you uncomfortable.”**

**No your not.**

**“That’s not my intentions.”**

**Yes, it is. “Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn’t put an alternative meaning behind everything you say.” Girl Power! Now run!**

**“You’re right. I do have other intentions, but so do you.”**

I think… I remember this scene. I think… **“Really?”**

**“Mm-hm. I see them. You want me.”**

Nope. I wanted you… well, Dave. But then, you had to go all vampire on Caroline. And I couldn’t actually be in denial about that cause of that nightmare. And Elena’s scared of you too. **“Excuse me?”**

**“I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me… when you don’t want to. I’ve bet you dreamed about me.”**

Huh… he seems unsure about that last part. Looks like he can’t influence any dreams if he isn’t invited in the house. And compared to the canon dream… this one was a nightmare.

**“And right now, you want to kiss me.”**

**[Slap]**

Omg… I… you… We slapped Damon Salvatore. I can feel myself blinking right now. OMFG! girl power? **Oh, Shirt! “What the hell?”** Lol. Haha. Hahaha. That face. pfff… *giggles* **“I don’t know what game you’re trying to play with Stefan here, but I don’t want anything to do with it. And I don’t know what happened in the past but I am not Katherine. So don’t play with me and stop playing with Caroline. You don’t deserve her.” That felt good! 'Yeah!'**

**—-**

**[Sirens]**

What is it now?

**Mister Tanner.**

**Oh no.**

**“Why would it come and attack someone in the middle of town?”**

**“I don’t know. I don’t know.”**

Yes, you know. **Say it, Stefan. Vampire. Elena. Vampires. “I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it.” He did. It healed vamp fast.**

**“I’m fine. I’m fine. Okay? We’re fine. That’s what matters.”**

**—-**

I forgot to turn off the lights before bed, therefore I slept with the lights on all through the night. Good thing I don’t have to think about rent or electricity. That’s one of the bonuses in living inside Elena Gilbert, free living.


	4. Two is One and One is Two

**935**

**Chapter I**

**part 4. A: Two is One and One is Two**

_We woke up with a bang, literally. Our eyes, wide open. The sound shocked us out of our bed. Of course, Elena thought it smart to get out and explore. I would have stayed the coward and hide under the duvet._

**“Hello?”**

_Nobody answered and as the silence went on we got more panicked._

**“Jeremy?”**

_A shadow passed underneath the staircase. I couldn’t go there. I would not go downstairs. For a minute Elena seemed undecided and I thought I was winning but then she stepped down the stairs unto the ground floor._

Noo… It doesn’t feel right.

_The kitchen was empty. Jeremy, long gone if he was the one sneaking about in his own house._

**“Hello?”**

_We tried the lights, but they didn’t work. That’s when I knew, it was a dream. It was the dream Stefan had in Canon because he was too weak to fight Damon off._

**[On TV]** __

**“This is Logan Fell coming to you Live from Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack.”**

_The News was on. We had nothing to do with it. I tried shaking Elena awake but she was in a daze, her mind strapped to the dream machine. Stefan’s dream was ongoing and we would not stop watching it unroll till shock rand through our body and we would awaken truly._

Or I hoped. Where would this dream lead us to?

**“The wild animal terrorising citizens has claimed another victim, local high school student, Caroline Forbes.”**

Caroline? wasn’t it Elena in Canon? **what…**

**“Police are certain that evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks.”**

**‘Caroline is dead?’**

**“You know who’s coming next…”**

_Someone whispered evilly in our ear. Elena spooked and gasped when she saw Damon in our home next to the window. He was all smirk and badassery, but Elena was scared. I was too. We were frightened by the sight. He wasn’t moving, just staring like he knew the ending. We ran to the door to escape even though, I knew it was a worse idea. We panicked. We didn’t think. Opening the door, we closed it again, Damon was outside too. And inside. Elena brought her hands to her face. It would not do much. Damon was inside our home. The monster was here. The monster was …_

Where was he? ‘ **Where is he?’**

_The kitchen entrance was void of monsters and shadows. The ceiling was clean, only one spot then and as we turned to look, to reassure ourselves of our stupidity._ ****

**“Raah”**

Damon was there. Out of the shadows where he waited for the most opportune moment to pounce. As he turned our neck to the side, as one, Elena and I came out of the bodysuit. Bodysuit Elena was horror-struck. Elena shook at my side. Paralysed by confusion and fear. I took her hand in mine, hoping it would reassure her. Her translucent head snapped towards our clasped hand and followed my arm to my face.

“Who are you?”

“Hey, Elena. I’m…”

As I was answering Elena, the scenery changed suddenly. Stefan was waking up in his bed at the Salvatore’s boarding house in gasps and pants.

“Bad dream?” Damon said to our side.

Elena looked on with wide eyes. She was feeling cold. Something was wrong. Clearly. I squeezed her hand and automatically she did the same to mine. She looked at me and I smiled. I didn't know what I was doing. I hoped she could not feel what I was feeling. It would not reassure her as my emotions were as much in turmoil as hers.

“Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now?” Damon asked his brother, his tone sarcastic. He grinned and continued: “You need some human blood. It might even the playing field.”

Stefan looked enraged. He didn’t think any of this was funny. Lives were in danger.

“Football reference,” Damon added, “too soon?”

At lightning speed, Stefan jumped out of his bed and threw his letter opener at his brother’s chest, who didn’t even blink when it struck true.

“Aah,” Elena screamed and stepped back a bit. “What was that?”

Damon looked at his chest like a normal occurrence and took out the dagger before throwing it at his brother’s chest. Stefan groaned in turn and gritted his teeth. It hurt him more than Damon.

“Stefan!” Elena and I screamed. I snapped my mouth shut at that. My eyes widened as I tried to understand that feeling. Was it because Elena felt it too? Or did I have feelings for Stefan now? I did not want to go there, if … no!

“This is John Varvatos dude.”

Elena knew. My eyes were wide as I acknowledge what was happening here. Although we were out of our main body, we were living and watching this scene play out. Elena knew that it wasn’t a mountain lion that attacked Mystic Falls. It was vampires. Would it change anything? Would it change our feelings for Stefan? What would happen if Elena knew of Stefan’s real self before he admitted it to her?

Elena turned her gaze to me. “You knew?”

What, she can hear me?

“Of course I can hear you. You're in my head!”

“Elena?”

“Yes?”

“If… I’m in your head.”

“Yes”

“Do you feel what I feel?”

“Yes”

“Oh. spooky. Do you… see what I see?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, since when?”

“Since,” Elena said while making quote hand sign, “Dear Diary, This morning feels different…”

“Oh. Oooh. I thought you couldn’t hear me.”

“Sometimes you were whispering.”

“Whispering? No. I was thinking, sometimes talking and trying to speak to you.”

“It did not feel like that to me. Whatever. Who are you?”

“Um… Mel, Melany,” I say raising my hand up, “Hi…”

“…”

“Um, so you do know we are dreaming. Our body-“

“My body is. You just walked in, uninvited and messed up my life.”

What was she going on about? “I did not. I just woke up, one day in your body. That’s all. I would be happy to go back home. Just…”

“What… don’t want to anymore?”

“Well, I do, I really do but, I feel what you feel and I got attached.”

“Stop it then.”

“That’s easy for you to say. I can’t turn it off.”

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Of course!”

“Wait. I can, well, vampires can turn it off.”

“Hell, no! I’m not turning into that thing!” Elena said and pushed my shoulder. When she tried to take her hand back, it was stuck. “Give me my hand back!”

“I can’t!” I cried out because my own hand was stuck. I lifted my foot to dislodged ourselves but it too got absorbed!

“Absorbed? No! Get- off-!”

My arms were stuck inside Elena and her in me. We battled for a while but it just worsened the situation. We couldn’t stay upright anymore and fell on top of each other on Stefan’s bedroom floor. Gravity pushed us into each other. We were a mess. A blur. We couldn’t see where one started and the other ended. We screamed and fought with renewed vigour but there was nothing to do. We were one mass. One person. Not Elena and Melany but Melena? Meleny? Eleny? Elany?

_Bonnie,_ I thought. _Bonnie will help. Bonnie knows_.

“Who? Elena?”

“Bonnie! Help me!”

Bonnie was here. In my and my dream.

“I and I are stuck together.”

Bonnie just looked at me and me funny.

“What are you going on about?”

“I and I meshed together. You know how to separate us. You are a witch. Please help me.”

“Please help me.”

“Please help me.”

“Please help me.”

“Please help me.”

“Please help me.”

The wind blew and transported my translucent body to another scene. Bonnie was there too when I and I landed. In front of us was a woman. She was asleep. I and I watched her sleep. When, suddenly, her eyes snapped open. The fog cleared and her eyes focused on Bonnie.

“Bonnie child…” The elderly woman said.

“Grandma?” Bonnie asked.

“Madam Bennett.” I and I said.

Sheila Bennet eyes turned to my and my body. She knew. Her eyes told me and me. I and I needed help.

“Elena Gilbert, Melany Springs, you are chosen. Do not fight and you will be two. Accept your friend. Accept your foe. Be one-”

“But I and I don’t want to be one. I and I are one already. That’s the problem.”

Sheila Bennett shook her head. “No my child. You are fighting. So They are forcing you. Accept.”

My and my eyes widen. I and I got it. But it was hard. I and I fought. I and I still fought to regain control. Not Elena nor Melany wanted to be one. She and she were their own person. She and she didn’t mix well together. 

“Melany!” Eleny said angrily

“Elena!” Melena screamed in anger.

“Accept!” Sheila spoke peacefully, while Bonnie looked on confused. _What was happening here? Am I dreaming? Am I crazy?_

“I and I can’t” I and I said, frustrated. “I…” Eleny pleaded. “I…” Melena begged.

Eleny and Melena looked at each other. They smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry for messing up your life, Eleny.” Melena apologised

“I’m sorry for putting everything on you, Melena,” Eleny said.

“I…” Melany began. _I want to go home._

“You can stay.” Elena continued. _I don’t want you in me._

“Accept,” Sheila Bennett said. “This is your new life. You were chosen to share. Your old life is gone. You will be stronger.”

_I don’t want to be stronger. I want home._ Elena and Melany thought at the same time and looked at each other with a grin on their face.

“Home doesn’t exist anymore,” The witch said. “Find a new home”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey… what do you think?  
> leave a comment below? 💬


End file.
